Character Idea/Laser man/Game is fun
Laser man will come with the charater Deathlord. and you can change his name if you unlocking him Appearence He has medium ears,bright skin,sunglasses,a big mouth and long brown hair. note:the upcoming is a FAKE ! .png|normal fdsd.png|damaged sassd.png|power effect dfhfhf.png|power effect damaged ifuff.png|laser (2) costum vgdshj.png|flag jhcf.png|upcoming Power Shots When the Power Shot is activated, he will go mad and he gets laser hands and he become bigger and he block all off the gate and he has +20 to all upgrade.If the opponent touches a laser, he will disappear for 2 seconds in power effect. He has 2 power shots and 2 special counter attacks. Air Shot : Mid-Air Laser Shot First he flies to the air and says "take this" and shots 4 lasers at the goal (the final laser has the ball). If the opponent touches the final laser, he will be knocked out and disappears for 3 seconds and the ball will go to the goal. Ground shot : Laser Shot He will say "laser to your face" and then shots a laser to the goal. If the laser touches the opponent, he will isappear for 3 seconds and the ball will go to the goal. Air Counter Attack : Laser Gun He will say "laser gun watch out" and then he shots a 3 lasers with his laser gun. If the opponent touches the inal laser, he will disappear for 4 seconds. Ground Counter Attack :Underground Laser He will say "underground laser Go go go" and a laser will come from the ground and shot some lasers up then it will go to the goal. If the opponent touches the ball laser, he will disappear for 4 seconds and if the opponent touch one of the lasers it shoot him up for the sky. Very Useful Note: in death mode the power shots dosen't disappear Unlock Requirements He has 3 unlock requirements: 1.Unlock 40 Characters. 2. all upgrade stytem need to upgrade to the MAX 3.Complete Death Mode without continuing after losing a match more than 3 times. Or pay 30,000,000 points (or unlock a one of the unlock Requirements 1.75$/7.99 ILS/0.99ER) Costume + idea He has the laser (2) costume. Its a SS costume and you cant unlock it in survival but you need to unlock this character to get it. It will cost 5,000,000 (1,200,000 in the double costume currenet uptade sale) points to buy it. It shots a laser at both sides every 4 seconds. If the opponent touches one of the lasers, he/she will disappear for 3 seconds. Useful Note: if he do him power effect the costum don't fall Stats Bonus (OverPowered) Speed +20 Kick +20 Jump +20 Dash +20 Power +20 fixes+changes fixed the word "character" fixed the word "upcoming" new upcoming photo fixed gramar added new unlock Requirements fixed the word "upgrade" removed a unlock requirement (unlock devil/mon-k) new images! special thanks to PortugalSoccer beacuse he fix my gramar Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Game is fun